bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Music
The music in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command was composed by Adam Berry. Known Tracks *Buzz Lightyear Main Title *Sad Buzz *Gravitina *Transformation *Buzz Tames the West *XR Saves the Day *Zurg *Fop Doppler *Good Buzz Fights Evil Buzz *XR and 42 Bond *Zurg's Plan *Mauler *The Zurg Machine *Buzz Movie Finale *Romac Rides Lyrics To Infinity and Beyond Music and lyrics by Fred LaBour; performed by William Shatner and the Star Command Chorus. This song was also used in the Disney on Ice show The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure (later retitled Disneyland Adventure) and the Disney Live show Mickey's Rockin' Road Show. Lyrics William Shatner: To infinity and beyond We're blasting through the dawn To another galaxy, won't you come along with me To infinity and beyond? To infinity and beyond Turn those thrusters on Faster than the speed of light, we will carry the fight To infinity and beyond Star Command Chorus (SCC): Good guys We can fight Far across The starry sky Past the moon And past the sun With no good deed left undone Shatner: There is a place (SCC: There is a place) In outer space (SCC: In outer space) Where you can join in the fun (SCC: In the fun) To infinity and beyond (SCC: And beyond) We will sing this song (SCC: This song) So say good-bye Now it's time to fly To infinity and beyond SCC: Good guys We can fight Far across The starry sky Shatner: Past the moon (LGMs: Ooh) Past the sun (LGMs: Aah) With no good deed left undone LGMs: There is a place In outer space Where you can join in the fun (SCC: In the fun) Shatner and SCC: To infinity and beyond We will sing this song So say good-bye Now it's time to fly To infinity and beyond So say good-bye Now it's time to fly To infinity and beyond Let's Make Peace The words and music for this song were created by Eric Idle who also performed it for the episode. Lyrics Spoken: Once I was like you Always angry and irate Now I'm a super, super being All that is out of date Singing: Let's make peace Let's not give war a chance No more bloodshed, war makes you dead Why not instead just have a dance? Let's make peace There's so much more to do There's gardening and macramé And visiting the zoo Let's put away the sicky things The nasty, yucky, sticky things The particularly icky things Let's all make peace Let's make peace Let's put away the bombs Let's say no thanks to planes and tanks Let's just shake hands and all be chums Let's make peace Let's have a cup of tea Let's hug our neighbors, can't we please Simply hug our enemies Let's hug the wasps Let's hug the bees Let's hug the bugs Let's hug the fleas Let's get out there and hug the trees Let's all make peace So let's not argue Let's not sue Let's not fight about who hit who Let's hold hands and look at the view Let's all make peace Category:Music